Mission Accomplished: The Birth of a New Symbiote
by SilentChameleon
Summary: After Agent Venom and S.H.I.E.L.D. defend a secret facility from a trio of mysterious intruders, the day seems won, but not everything is what as it seems...
1. Chapter 1

**Mission Accomplished: The Birth of a New Symbiote**

"Are you in position?" asked a voice to a black suited solider with a type of containment unit on his back, who was arming explosives on a metal door.

"Yes sir." The subordinate addressed his superior.

"Good, then proceed." The voice ordered

Turning off the channel to his boss via communicator ear piece, the three soldiers stood back and waited as the armed bomb slowly beeped down and blew the door off in a fiery explosion. As the smoke cleared, the hired mercenaries quickly ran in through their made portal.

"Looks like nobody's here." Answered one of the soldiers as he and his two squad mates slowly crept further into the facility, their weapons ready to fire at any moment.

"Not quite." Came another voice

Dropping down from the ceiling was a large man covered in a black suit with a large white spider on the chest, its legs spreading out all over the suit. Underneath could be seen some aspects of armor, and the most noticeable weapon on him was the machine gun in his hand. Firing on the unknown person with some form of laser blasts, they did nothing as it had no effect on the mysterious defender. As the three intruders took cover behind the support beams that were the edges of the walls, one of them tossed a small steel orb in the fray. Beeping for a few moments before opening, it fired sonic waves that bounced all over the corridor, causing the suit to disrupt and revealing it to be alive. The three intruders used this time to throw in some grenades, the intense heat causing the living suit to separate from the man even further.

"Take him down now!" ordered the first soldier

As the two subordinates drew closer, they pulled out the hoses and attempted to pull the living organisms in their units. With a sway of its 'arm', the sentient being knocked them away and created a hole in the wall. Red lights started flashing and alarms were blaring as armed men wearing the same uniform came running out from the deeper workings of the facility and surrounded the man with the living suit, their guns aimed at the three intruders. Seeing how they were outnumbered, they threw down smoke pellets and fled, gone without a trace when the veil cleared.

"Are you okay sir?" asked one of the guards

"Yeah… I'm fine…" said the man as the suit calmed and returned to normal

"Captain Report!" ordered a voice coming from his wrist

"Three intruders broke through the entrance but were repelled and didn't get past the main corridor."

"And how is Agent Venom?"

"He took some sonic and grenade blasts but he'll live."

"Alright good, get the men to secure any breaches in the defenses, can't let any Intel fall into the enemy's hands." The superior instructed before going quiet

As Agent Venom and all the guards went back into the facility, a small amount of black started to move and slowly crawled its way out through the hole in the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**# 2:** **Destiny**

"No dad, not again!" a boy begged

"I have to, it's the only way you'll learn!" the older man stated in a drunken rage

Slowly crawling away from the sturdy man in boots, jeans, and a white button up shirt that matched his hair and beard, the blond adolescent boy could only look up with his deep blue eyes as his father's belt came down and struck him on his leg. Grunting in pain, he slowly got up and held his stinging leg as his old man placed his belt back on.

"If you ever touch my booze again Blake, I'll whip you twice as hard!" he forewarned as he went into the kitchen

As Blake ran into his room, he slammed the door shut, relieved that this outburst of his father's drunkenness was quick and over with. Removing his shirt and revealing his white tank top, he stared intently at his mirror, more intently on the scars that had formed on his arms from his dad's previous drunken episodes. Finally making up his mind, he quickly put together a bag of clothes and supplies he stashed in his room and snuck out through the window.

The sun starting to set, Blake decided to stop and make camp for the night. After eating a quick dinner, he realized that the sun had set and the moon had come out. As he was pulling out his sleeping bag, he heard the sound of a twig snap. Turning to his surroundings, the runaway saw multiple pairs of eyes staring at him followed by the angry snarl of the collective beasts. Quietly and slowly moving, he let out a small scream of pain as he felt a pair of teeth sink their way into his left bicep, causing blood to pour out and stain a portion of the grass around him.

The sounds from the beasts becoming louder, Blake ran as fast as he could. Rain starting to fall and making the ground slippery, he nearly lost his balance once or twice as the hungry predators were still in hot pursuit. Finding shelter in a cave, he took the moment to examine his wounded arm. Seeing that it was still leaking blood, he thought it'd be best to take sanctuary for the night. Turning around, he saw that the pack of animals had caught up to him and were blocking his only escape.

As lightning started flashing, and Blake backing up in fear, the show of nature revealed a blob of black slowly creeping down from the stalagmites above. By the time the injured runaway noticed this strange entity, it already had began seeping its way into his wound. Screaming in pain and confusion, Blake could do nothing as it spread over his body and started to change him. As his pursuers watched the scene unfold, they slowly backed away in fear. At the sound of a monstrous roar, the pack of beasts fled from their intended prey.

Walking along the sidewalks of the bustling city on a quiet afternoon, an old elderly woman turned into an alley on her way home, only to be stopped by a pair of rough looking men. Turning to go back the way she came, she halted at the sight of a larger man, who slowly crept up at her, making her escape seem more impossible with each step. When one of the two drew out a knife, and the woman screamed in fear, Blake stepped out into the day and glared at the two thugs.

Not liking the looks they were given, the pair of muggers turned towards the lone adolescent boy when a black goop sprung out from under his black jacket and began to envelop his body. His hands began to take on the form of claws while the rest of him took a form that resembled that of a wolf, with the exception of having five tails instead of one. Opening his now red eyes, he stared at the attackers who were petrified in fear. Throwing both hands forward, they extended much farther than humanly possible. In a simple stretch his forearms slammed the pair into the sides of the two buildings that made up the narrow pathway. With his friends' unconscious, the lone brute could only make a slow retreat before falling over like a helpless animal.

"W-Who a-are you?" he stammered out

"I'm Wolfsbane!" Blake told the assailant before his screams were mere echoes in the louder city

"I'm telling you, he was a monster!" the large man claimed to the officer before being shoved into the car with the his still unconscious associates

Watching afar from the same alleyway, Blake looked on and up on his hood before slowly backing into the shadows.


End file.
